Christmas Faith
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Christmas '10 John fic - John is asked a question that he doesn't even have to think about the answer to...


_Disclaimer: Mr Andersons, not mine. Just playing once more. This is a short and sweet Christmas fic for this year. I have at least five Thunderbirds fics on my laptop computer that I have started but gotten stuck, but I will get there, I promise. This is very short, very sweet but also came to me quickly and was perfect for this years Christmas John fic. You never know, I might expand it one of these days. Please, enjoy. AM December 2010_

_

* * *

_

**Christmas Faith**

**By Angel Mouse**

"Do you have any type of faith young man?"

The question came out of no where, surprising John and given the seriousness of the situation and the genuineness he could hear in the question, he took a few moments to think about his answer, not wanting to be flip or brush off the importance of the question.

"Yes, but not in the religious sense that I think you mean sir." John leaned against the steel bar, lifting the boulder off the man's legs. "Now, can you slide yourself out sir?"

With a grunt of effort the man managed to pull himself out from the large boulder that had trapped his legs. Once he was clear John let the steel bar down slowly and then breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't easy holding that bar up but he did it.

John turned to the man he was helping and knelt down next to him, beginning to do a visual inspection of his injuries. He had a couple and John moved over to his kit and grabbed out the first aide kit.

"So, what do you have faith in then?" John opened the kit and began getting out a few bits and pieces. He frowned thoughtfully as he began to peel away the trouser leg on the man he was kneeling next to.

"Hmm… that's a tough one sir. It's more of a whom than a what. Now, this may sting, I have to clean the wound before I dress it." The man hissed as John poured sterilised water over the large gash in his leg, cleaning it as best he could before dressing it.

It would be at least ten minutes before the others would be able to reach them, and he wanted to make sure the man was as stable as he could be before they arrived.

"So, a whom…. May I ask whom then young man?" John smiled as he sprayed the special anti coagulant that Brains had developed on the wound, it also cleaned it as well.

"My family sir is who I have faith in. I have four brothers – one older, three younger – and we're as close as we can possibly be. We would do anything for each other; we will always be there for each other."

The man looked at him and nodded in understanding. They were silent for a long moment as John worked, gently bandaging the leg as the sun began setting behind them, its beams working its way through holes the wreckage of the building they were in.

John looked at him for a moment and then he broke the silence, curious as to where the question had come from. It wasn't often he got asked something like that.

"Why do you ask something like that? It's not the usual question I get asked in this job."

He looked at John for a long moment and then gave a tiny sigh. Wincing in pain, it took him a few moments to answer.

"When the earthquake hit, I found myself questioning if I had any faith, if I believed in anything." He shrugged as best he could. "I guess like most people when this type of thing happens, I called out Oh God, things like that."

"And what did you discover sir?" John had finished bandaging the leg and leaned back, watching him curiously for a moment, wondering where this was going. It passed the time at least.

"That I didn't have any faith, in a deity, or humanity or anyone really." He sighed and looked at John, his heart in his eyes. "And then you came…. You and your friends, does that mean you're my Christmas miracle?" John reared back a little at that. Christmas miracle, that was heavy.

International Rescue had been called many things over the several years they had been operating, but a Christmas miracle was a new one on him. He smiled as he settled back, hearing the sounds of drilling getting closer.

After all, it was Christmas Eve, and it was the last thing that they wanted, to attend a rescue but duty was strong amongst the Tracy clan. John gave a little laugh and grinned as his brothers finally broke through and Scott's dirty and grimy face suddenly appeared behind the drill, relief and love in his eyes as he saw his brother safe and sound.

"Yeah, I guess you can call us a Christmas Miracle sir." Scott raised his eyebrow at John's words but smiled as he meet his brother's eyes. _Yeah, my big brother is my Christmas miracle._

The End


End file.
